


Momentos de extraño alivio

by Racingirl63



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Does This Count as Soft?, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gift Fic, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lactation Kink, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reylo Baby, Shameless Smut, Spanish Translation, Translation Available, What Have I Done, canonverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: Kylo y Rey navegan por los neuvos cambios en sus vidas dentro y fuera de la cama.Alternativamente, como es que escribí mas de 4000 palabras sobre un fetiche de embarazo y lactancia* Editado el 15 de Marzo de 2020 para reflejar algunos cambios después del estreno de TROS (the rise of Skywalker)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Momentos de extraño alivio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments of Strange Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401664) by [xxmidnightmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmidnightmoonlight/pseuds/xxmidnightmoonlight). 



> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, NO DE LA TRADUCTORA  
> Para Riri19911  
> Idea realizada para Riri ♥  
> Un millón de gracias a Skyler por ser beta de este trozo literario bien sucio ♥

Ellà está segura que puede determinar precisamente el momento en el que ocurrió.

No fue el resultado de la gran pasión de un romance momentáneo, como el día que la guerra terminó o la noche de su boda. Tampoco el resultado de una propensión mutua a explorar sus deseos más oscuros, como las veces en que Ben follaría su coño necesitado con nada más que sus abrigos de tabardo, usándolos para atar sus brazos una vez que se empaparon de ella antes de tomarla sin piedad por detrás, cualquier más de lo que no era ninguna de las veces que uno de sus dedos se deslizaba en su culo mientras ella lo montaba y le rogaba que no se detuviera, ordeñándole cada gota de su semen hasta que ella temblara con la intensidad de su propia liberación. .

No, ella estaba bastante segura que ocurrió en una de esas tantas mañanas que ella ha despertado así,abrazados en la habitación de su departamento compartido en Chandrila.  
Por las mañanas, bajo los rastros de luz suave que comienza a derramarse desde las cortinas de su ventana, se queda maravillada (una vez más) sobre cuánto ha cambiado su vida, cómo ha tomado una dirección que nunca podría haber soñado desde la incomoda cama improvisada de su AT-AT en Jakku.

Acostada ahí envuelta en el abrazo de Ben, ahora ella ya no tiene que preocuparse de como va a buscar su próxima comida o de asegurar un techo sobre su cabeza. Todavía quedan suficientes horas después de un largo día de trabajo para imaginarse entretener nuevos pasatiempos, estar inactiva y buscar su propio placer: tener esperanza y soñar.

En mañanas como estas, Ben cruje a su lado y ella siente la rigidez de su polla dura o semidura presionada contra su trasero. Aprieta y la agarra alrededor de su cintura y alisa los mechones sueltos de cabello que caen sobre su mejilla, un preludio de la perezosa relación amorosa que pronto seguirá inevitablemente.

Esto es en lo que piensa cuando el médico confirma su embarazo, cuando se maravilla de la forma de su creciente estómago en el espejo y cuando siente la primera patada de su bebé.

Esto es lo que piensa ahora cuando los ojos de Ben recorren su cuerpo, midiendo y admirando cada nueva curva y se hinchan de orgullo y lujuria en sus ojos.

»»———- -———««

Su esposa es hermosa. Ella siempre lo ha sido. Ahora que carga su niño en su vientre, ella brilla absolutamente. A él no le importa cuando Rey lo atrapa mirándola atentamente.

Ben reflexiona sobre cómo, al principio, ella parecía inusualmente nerviosa de mostrarse ante él de esta manera, como si estuviera tratando de evaluar cómo podría reaccionar ante los cambios sutiles y no sutiles en su cuerpo a los que todavía ella no se acostumbra.

Durante los primeros meses de letargo y náuseas matutinas, seguidas de un impulso inesperado pero bienvenido en su libido, él se puso en campaña para asegurarle, en la medida de lo posible, de que estaba tan enamorado de ella como lo había estado desde la primera vez que la vio. Especialmente ahora que Rey, su carroñera y su rosa del desierto, había florecido por completo.

Así es como se encuentra sentado de rodillas en su habitación, mirando entre las piernas de la diosa encaramada en el colchón delante de él, la recompensa y el sabor de su deliciosos jugos brillando en los labios de él después de que ella le haya otorgado el privilegio de adorar su dulce coño.

No es hasta que ve una pequeña mueca de incomodidad en su rostro que se ve sacudido por su ensueño.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Él frunce el ceño con preocupación. "¿Hay algo mal?".

"No pasa nada". Ella Levanta una mano para frotar pequeños círculos sobre la redondez de su vientre y sonríe. "Sólo tu hija pateando aquí".

Ben puede sentir la fuerza vital de la energía de su bebé, pero ni siquiera puede comenzar a imaginar todas las cosas que su esposa debe sentir diariamente.

"¿Duele?"

“A veces las más fuertes sí. No tengo dudas de que será una luchadora fuerte como su papá ", bromea.

"O como su madre", agrega, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se han burlado el uno del otro acerca de cómo será si ella da a luz a un niño o una niña, pero es la primera vez que escucha a Rey referirse a su hijo específicamente como uno u otro.

Ben se pregunta si tal vez ha visto una visión de la Fuerza. Se recuerda asi mismo que debe preguntarle sobre eso más tarde. Por ahora, decide dejar a un lado su curiosidad y simplemente disfrutar del momento, apoyando su mano contra el estómago de Rey para ver si él también puede sentir al bebé.

Pasa un minuto con los dos sentados completamente quietos antes de que un movimiento bajo la palma de Ben lo pille desprevenido. Rey deja escapar una risita suave.

"Parece que alguien está un poco inquieto esta noche".

"Hmm",él responde mientras se levanta para plantar un beso en su nariz. "Entonces vamos a calmarla con una canción de cuna".

Rey levanta una ceja ante la sugerencia antes de mostrarle una sonrisa divertida. Luego pregunta con una sonrisa, "¿Estás planeando darnos una serenata, amor?"

"Quizás otra noche", responde con una sonrisa. "Tengo algo mucho mejor en mente".

Ben guía su cuerpo hasta que ella está de rodillas en la cama a cuatro patas, frente a la cabecera. Levanta una mano para apretar la carne de una mejilla de su trasero mientras se acaricia con la otra hasta que está completamente duro de nuevo. Luego usa ambas manos para abrirla, recorriendo su longitud a lo largo de sus pliegues.

"Por favor..." ella gime, y Ben es rápido para aliviarla frotando su miembro contra su entrada antes de hundirse lentamente dentro de ella.

El desliza su longitud hacia adentro y hacia afuera, meciéndola suavemente con cada empuje. Sus tetas rebotan cada vez que sus caderas se encuentran con las de él, y él mantiene su control sobre una de las caderas de Rey mientras que deja que la otra mano pasee por su cuerpo, aún disfrutando de la nueva forma y el peso de sus senos mientras los acaricia.

Su mano se desliza hacia abajo para sentir la hinchazón de su vientre y la idea de lo grande que se ha vuelto, combinada con la forma en que la punta de su polla arrastra a lo largo de sus paredes, hace que un gemido escape de sus labios. No hay palabras para describir lo increíble que se siente Rey a su alrededor cada vez, como si ambos estuvieran hechos para nada más que esto.

El coño de Rey se aprieta mientras ella maniobra para encontrarse con cada uno de los deslizamientos de su polla hundiéndose en sus profundidades, arqueando su espalda para empujarse tan fuerte contra él como sea posible. Ben puede decir que no tomará mucho más para que ella acabe ahora.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor ...", la escucha rogar a través de su vínculo mientras ella deja escapar un gemido frustrado.

(Eres dueña de mi corazón, llevas a mi hija, tienes mi verga dentro de ti, y ¿ aún así no es suficiente?,)él la regaña a través de la fuerza, negándose a moverse más rápido.

"Yo-ah- yo necesito...", ella tartamudea.

"¿Es esto lo que necesitas?"El desliza su mano de su cadera hacia sus piernas separadas, desplazando sus dedos sobre su monte mientras arrastra sus dedos por su clítoris.

"Ah,ah, Ben..!", ella carraspea, su respiraciòn se agita mientras el sigue frotando el nudo de nervios, hasta que él siente lo cerca que esta ella de acabar por la manera que su respiración se convierte en gemidos.

-Eso es- la insta el a través de su vínculo.

Él la ama por su fuerza, su determinación y por la forma que siempre ha estado lista para encontrarlo y desafiarlo, como siempre lo ha estado. Pero es en estos momentos, cuando ella deja caer sus defensas , confiándole sus puntos más vulnerables e intímos; en los que él la ama áun más.

"Suéltate,Rey". El se mece dentro y fuera de ella. (Acaba para mí)

El le da una última embestida mientras roza su clítoris y su cabeza gira lo suficiente para que él pueda ver su rostro, para ver cómo sus labios se separan en un grito casi silencioso cuando finalmente se rinde ante su liberación. No necesita mirar hacia abajo para saber que ella ha hecho un desastre absoluto en su mano. Algo entre un gemido y un gruñido se eleva en su garganta cuando las paredes de su vagina se ciñen a su alrededor, y él lucha por no perder el control en ese mismo momento, mientras la ayuda a salir de su clímax.

(Eres tan hermosa así, tan hermosa para mí, le murmura mientras el cuerpo de ella eventualmente se relaja debajo de él. Él enrolla un brazo alrededor de la parte inferior de sus senos para sostenerla mientras continúa empujando dentro de su cuerpo exhausto).

Él se concentra nuevamente en lo completamente llena que está ella, la fuerte hinchazón de su pecho, la caída de su vientre, lo bien que está tomando todo de él y la mirada saciada en su rostro. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la satisfacción de todo lo empuje al límite para unirse a ella, reclamando aún más de ella para sí mismo mientras acaba dentro de ella.

(Mía, susurra él mientras colapsa al lado de ella mientras el calor de sus cuerpos los envuelve).

(Mío, responde ella mientras acaricia su mejilla y lo mira con amorosos ojos risueños de avellana.

Permanecen allí durante las persistentes consecuencias por unos minutos hasta que Rey guía su mano hacia su estómago nuevamente.

"Parece que ahora está dormida", le dice con una sonrisa cómplice.

En este momento ella se ve tan contenta, tan feliz, que él puede sentir el brillo de su luz en la Fuerza, y no puede pensar en una felicidad mayor que saber que él es la causa de ello.

"Entonces es ella ahora, ¿es ...?" le pregunta curiosamente con una ceja levantada.

Rey solo asiente, seguido por un bostezo, y Ben sonríe, robando unos segundos más para mirarla antes de salir de la cama para buscar una toalla tibia.

Después de que él ha terminado de limpiarla, masajea ligeramente sus pies hasta que escucha su respiración normal, luego se acomoda a su lado, y pone las mantas sobre ambos, tapándose mientras esperaba que el sueño lo alcanzara también.

Durante años tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos, temeroso de las pesadillas que su inconsciente desataría por la noche. Sin embargo, ya no tiene miedo de dormir, no con Rey, y ahora con su hija, a su lado.

»»———- -———««

El nacimiento de su hija es uno sencillo, por lo menos de acuerdo con las parteras que asisten a Rey mientras a da a luz.

(No hay nada fácil en sacar lo que parece un melón con cuernos de un agujero del tamaño de una fruta jogan, piensa con un gruñido, pero al menos Ben está allí y nunca se aleja de su lado).

Él vigila atentamente a Rey, apretando los dientes en silencio cada vez que una oleada de dolor la hace aplastar su mano, mientras ofrece su mejor intento de una sonrisa comprensiva mientras prácticamente le grita a través de su vínculo.

(¡Hiciste esto, gran nerfherder! ¿Estás satisfecho contigo mismo ahora?)

Teniendo en cuenta el vicio de muerte que ella tiene sobre él y el legado de la familia Skywalker de perder una mano, Ben sabe que no debe responder con sinceridad. Si las miradas mataran,él definitivamente ya sería un hombre muerto por la forma en que lo está mirando ahora, con ojos aún más salvajes que la primera vez que la encontró en el bosque en Takodana.

En el instante en que Rey da su último empujón y los primeros gritos de su bebé llenan la habitación, Ben inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y le da un suave beso, apretando su mano hacia atrás.

"¡Felicitaciones, es una preciosa niña!", escucha decir a una de las asistentes y los labios de él se curvan en una sonrisa sobre la frente de ella.

Durante los siguientes momentos permanecen así, perdidos en el momento y entre sí, hasta que una de las parteras aclara en voz alta su garganta. Ben y Rey levantan la vista para saludar a su hija cara a cara por primera vez, ahora limpios y envueltos en una manta y esperando ser cargados.

Ben nunca ha estado más orgulloso de nada que el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Rey en este momento. Toda su vida ha escuchado voces, con temor o con miedo a la destrucción de la que podría ser capaz: de Snoke, Palpatine, sus padres y Luke. Y aunque nunca esté lleno de luz, no del todo, este niño es lo más puro que ha creado, ellos han creado a un ser tan inocente e inmaculado por sus actos pasados. Tal vez lo único que es y será suyo, él piensa, a menos que Rey y la Fuerza decidan bendecirlo con otro niño algún día.

»»———- -———««  
Durante una semana después del nacimiento de su hija, las parteras se quedan para atender a Rey y darle un curso intensivo sobre la maternidad mientras se recupera. Ayudan con las tareas cotidianas mientras ella se entrena para acostumbrarse a cambiar pañales, comprender los gritos que hace su hija, amamantar y encontrar tiempo para descansar entre los momentos en que no está ocupada alimentándola o consolándola.

Después de que se van y ella se queda para descubrir el resto por sí misma, Ben intenta estar lo más disponible y solidario posible. Él le trae todo lo que necesita y se lleva al bebé cuando ella le pide. Pero en las primeras semanas que siguen, incluso con su vínculo, es difícil para él anticipar lo que ella necesita sin que ella lo explique, y este cambio en su rutina la deja exhausta más allá de las palabras.

En numerosas ocasiones, Rey desea que Leia todavía esté viva para que ella tenga una cara valiente y la guíe a través de estos nuevos desafíos. Se imagina que Leia siempre sabría exactamente qué hacer.

Pero Leía no está aquí, e incluso aunque ella ahora ya casi no piensa en la familia que la abandonó, ella desea al menos haber tenido una mamá que la hubiera ayudado con esto.  
Ella ama a su hija y ama ser madre, pero a veces carga con tantos sentimientos dentro de ella, y se los guarda para ella y es muy abrumador.

Todo lo que ella puede hacer es dar un paso a la vez, agradecida de que Ben esté ahí para ayudarla con toda su fatiga y sus lágrimas. Es suficiente, se calma así misma, sabiendo cuan agradecido se siente él por su hija y que él cree en su fuerza. Cada mañana al despertar se recuerda así misma que ella puede hacer esto- si no es por ella misma y el bebé, entonces por él.

Aún así, su hija se alimenta a horas tan irregulares que es más fácil para ella qu duerma con ellos en su habitación, ya sea al lado o entre ellos en la cama o en un moisés cercano.

Ella es una cosita curiosa, con una cabeza llena de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, y Rey no está segura de cuál de ellos se parece más. A menudo es terca y quisquillosa, especialmente cuando es hora de comer, a veces se niega a engancharse correctamente o beber tanto como le han dicho a los bebés que normalmente hacen de una vez. La comadrona que busca no parece muy sorprendida cuando Rey se acerca a ella con un conducto de leche bloqueado y doloroso en un seno y le aconseja que empiece a extraer cualquier resto de leche.

Así es como Ben la encuentra en la "hora más fresca de la noche" después de acostar a su hija, encorvada sobre el fregadero con las tiras de su bata bajadas y las dos tetas afuera, usando una mano para extraer la leche extra.

"¿Te molesta?" él pregunta antes de entrar, y ella niega con la cabeza.

Es un departamento modesto, nada lujoso. Después de todas las vulnerabilidades entre ellos, las funciones del cuerpo normales parecen algo extraño de ocultar.

Ben parece impasible al verla encorvada sobre el lavabo mientras entra en su baño compartido, dándole la espalda mientras se alivia. Después de que él termina, se mueve a su lado para lavarse las manos, y ella lo atrapa mirando el chorrito de agua del grifo mientras se mezcla con un poco de su leche reunida en el lavabo antes de desaparecer por el desagüe.

"¿Está todo bien?" Ben pregunta mientras cierra el agua y se seca las manos.

"Sí, yo- Bueno, en realidad no", termina con un suspiro. "Solo lleva mucho tiempo sacarlo todo, y ya estoy tan agotado después de acostarla".

"Oh, eh ...", responde, considerando por un momento. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"¿Ayuda?", Rey pregunta automáticamente antes de que su imaginación tenga tiempo de ponerse al día. Unos segundos después, un leve sonrojo sube a sus mejillas.

"Oh ..." exhala ella suavemente.

"Si la idea te hace sentir incómoda, olvídalo", dice, eliminando fácilmente la idea con una sonrisa tranquilizadora ". Solo pensé...bueno no importa". Se da vuelta para alejarse y devolverle algo de su privacidad, sin terminar la idea.

"Ben,espera"- La voz de ella se oye insegura, mientras duda en llamarlo de vuelta. " Puede, puede ser útil que lo intentemos, siempre y cuando no te importe..."

Él inclina la cabeza para besarla en la mejilla. "Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño."

Ella asiente con la cabeza para tranquilizarse, deteniéndose para considerar cómo va a funcionar esto con esta gran montaña de un hombre a su lado.

"Tal vez sería más fácil en la sala de estar".

Ben deja que Rey salga del lavatorio y entre en la otra habitación. Ella dobla las piernas y se sienta en el otro lado del sofá, haciendo una pausa para pensar por un segundo antes de indicarle que se arrodille frente a ella. Él obedece rápidamente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Ella ahueca un seno, extendiéndolo, y él inclina la cabeza para llevárselo a la boca. Rey mira su rostro con interés mientras comienza a chupar, su expresión es imperceptible. Unos segundos después, él se queda quieto y se desprende de ella, y Rey comienza a preocuparse de que tal vez no sea una muy buena idea.

"¿Es esto demasiado? Está bien ... Puedes decirme ", ella duda.

"No, está bien", se recupera rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Simplemente no esperaba que tuviera un sabor tan dulce; eso es todo."

Como si tratara de calmar cualquiera de sus dudas al respecto, Ben vuelve a llevar el pezón a su boca. Sus suaves labios se sienten bien en su piel, y es considerado al no presionarla demasiado.

Ella finalmente se relaja, dejando una mano a su lado mientras la otra acaricia el costado de su pecho. Ben mueve un brazo hacia su hombro para acercarla más a él, masajeándole perezosamente el hombro y la espalda mientras continúa llevándola a su boca.

Cuanto más la chupa,mucho más comienza Rey a sentir el familiar hormigueo de la excitación que comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo. No suponía que esto se pudiera sentir tan bien, se dice así misma tratando de razonar consigo misma, sus pensamientos se vuelven confusos y conflictivos.

Ben y ella no han tenido sexo desde la bebé, pero Rey sabe que mientras ella ha estado recuperandose, el ha estado haciendose cargo del asunto con sus propias manos-literalmente- cuando ella no está alrededor. Mientras el latido de su corazón se acelera y ella siente el calor pulsando en su centro, se dice así misma que esto es solo un efecto secundario de la falta de intimidad reciente.

Si Ben nota algo extraño en el comportamiento de ella, él finge no notarlo.

La otra mano de ella involuntariamente deja su lado para descansar en el hombro de él, en un débil intento de sostenerse en él, y Ben gentilmente se mueve para reemplazar la mano de ella en su pecho, por la suya, dandole unos leves apretones.

Combinado con la forma en que su boca sigue trabajando su pezón demasiado sensible, es suficiente para que Rey de repente jadee en voz alta. Ben se detiene por un momento para mirarla.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?" pregunta, y el rugido de su voz y el aliento caliente contra su pezón hacen que los dedos de sus pies se pongan de puntas, mientras un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral.

"Tal vez sería mejor si ... si te acostaras sobre mí".

Rey intenta hacer que las palabras salgan lo más uniformemente posible. Incluso si ha aceptado que su cuerpo solo está reaccionando a cómo se siente normalmente cuando él prodiga a sus senos con atención, algo con respecto a esto la hace sentir sucia. Pero dado que aún hay más leche para sacar y es mucho más fácil para ella si él la ayuda, ella decide ignorar lo excitada que la está poniendo toda la situación.

Ben se levanta y se mueve para tumbarse en el sofá, levantando la cabeza sobre su regazo. No puede ser la posición más cómoda, pero si a él le molesta, no se queja. Rey acuna su brazo detrás de su cabeza para ayudarlo a aliviar un poco la presión de su cuello, luego le ofrece su otro seno que él acepta fácilmente.

»»———- -———««

Luchando por pensar en algo que lo distraiga de lo bien que sabe, Ben intenta desesperadamente ignorar el dolor creciente entre sus piernas. Se supone que él debe atender sus necesidades y no pensar en las suyas, se reprende a sí mismo, pero su pene no está escuchando y si no fuera por ka situación tan incómoda, se tocaría para aliviar algo de la presión.

Sintiéndose comprometido debajo de ella, hace todo lo posible para compensarlo acariciando el seno que está en su boca mientras le mira a la cara. Él puede ver que sus ojos están cerrados y ella se ve extrañamente feliz, como si realmente estuviera ayudando.

Eso está bien, piensa. Él quiere que ella se sienta bien. Ella merece relajarse.

Siente que Rey le acaricia el cabello con los dedos, y la sensación lo abruma hasta el punto de que no se da cuenta de que está chupando más fuerte, no hasta que ella grita y tira de su cuero cabelludo, haciendo que responda con un gemido bajo.

"Lo siento, lo siento", jadea alrededor de su pezón, prácticamente sin aliento.

Su cara y orejas están enrojecidas, y sus ojos viajan sobre la piel enrojecida hacia abajo a lo largo de él a lo largo de su cuello y la extensión de su pecho, hacia abajo,   
hasta que -oh- nota la dureza entre sus piernas haciendo una tienda de campaña en el holgado par de pantalones negro;pantalones que siempre usa en casa.

"Yo ... no hemos ..." comienza, pero se siente demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo como para hablar en voz alta.

(No puedo evitar quererte, incluso así ... No poder tocarte, estar dentro de ti estas últimas semanas ... Sé que es egoísta sentirse así, especialmente cuando...)

"Está bien", lo interrumpe. (No hay necesidad de explicar).

Ella le está sonriendo. (Te ayudaré).

La mano de Rey roza su sólido echo, bajando hacia su estómago, y aún más hasta que ella ahueca el bulto duro en sus pantalones. Ben sisea ante el contacto.

Ella baja la cinturilla de sus pantalones, finalmente libera su erección de sus confines, y él mira su muñeca doblarse con la gracia de una mano practicada mientras Rey se mueve para enroscarse alrededor de él, dejando que sus dedos se cierren alrededor de la base de su miembro.

"Se siente diferente cuando eres tú ..." ella habla suavemente. "Se siente bien ..." ella lo tranquiliza, y él gime mientras involuntariamente se dobla en su mano.

Mientras ella comienza a bombear lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su verga, él permite que su boca se enganche en su seno nuevamente, inclinandose para que la leche salga mejor en su lengua.

"Rey ..." gime, gemido amortiguado por la carne suave contra sus labios.

El cuerpo de ella comienza a balancearse al ritmo de sus movimientos a medida que lo acaricia gradualmente más rápido, y Ben mantiene su agarre sobre la teta que sostiene mientras que el otro roza su frente con cada movimiento de la muñeca de ella.

Un gemido retumba a través de él cuando se le atrapa en la garganta, y mueve las piernas cuando siente que su liberación se acumula dentro de él.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Ben mira a Rey, mirando su cabeza echada hacia atrás con placer y la forma en que su labio inferior se engancha entre sus dientes, la misma expresión que a menudo hace cuando él embiste dentro su coño.

La idea de hacerlo lo hace arrugar la mano de ella hasta que el único sonido que escucha es el sonido resbaladizo de su miembro contra su piel. Ella lo bombea más fuerte y más rápido mientras él continúa chupándola a cambio.

Él está jadeando ahora, tan desesperado por acabar, y cuando ya no cree que pueda soportarlo más, deja caer los senos de su boca, apretando los dientes mientras alcanza su liberación. Cuando él alcanza su punto máximo de la forma en que gime nombre de ella mientras entierra su rostro entre el pecho de ella, con gruesas cuerdas de blanco aterrizando sobre su estómago.

Rey lo acaricia perezosamente a través de la neblina de su liberación hasta que no quede nada. Bajando los labios para besar su frente, Ben levanta una mano para ahuecar su rostro y encontrar sus labios con los suyos, para que se pruebe a ella misma contra su lengua.

El clímax que siente después es tan bueno como si hubiera acabado con él. Sonrojándose para sí misma, silenciosamente envía su gratitud a través de su vínculo, no solo por cuidarla, sino por su apertura para explorar algo nuevo.

"Debería agradecerte", murmura en respuesta, besándola por última vez antes de levantarse a regañadientes del sofá. Se limpia y se toma un momento para reajustarse antes de ofrecerle su mano.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mmm", ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Vamos, te llevaré a la cama, entonces", le ofrece con una mano, esperando que ella tome la delantera.

Después de cruzar el umbral de su habitación, Rey mira para ver a su tranquila hija dormida. Luego se vuelve hacia Ben y sonríe, pronunciando esas dos palabras que él nunca se cansa de escuchar.

"Te amo"

"Lo sé." Las comisuras de la boca de Ben se elevan a cambio cuando él le responde, y desliza la puerta detrás de ellos con un clic.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA
> 
> Seguramente al leer, van a encontrar como una especie de diálogos, los cuáles están expresados entre parèntesis.  
> Los expresé así porque son diálogos que ellos tienen mentalmente a traves de su conexión con la fuerza, no están verbalizados en sí.  
>  En el fic original, estos diálogos aparecen con otro tipo de letra, pero como yo no supe como hacerlo al traducirlo, así que los coloqué entre paréntesis.


End file.
